plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Excavator Zombie
:Może chodziło ci o Excavator Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Excavator Zombie – zombie pojawiający się w Plants vs. Zombies 2. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w Lost City - Day 4. Charakterystyczne dla niego jest noszenie łopaty, która blokuje pociski roślin znajdujących się przed nim. Nie dotyczy to roślin lobujących, gdyż ich pocisków nie blokuje łopata. Potrafi przekopywać rośliny, co może spowodować, że staną się łatwym celem dla innych zombie (np. Red Stinger). Jego łopata może być upuszczona, ale nie zniszczona. Jeśli ją straci, staje się praktycznie bezbronny; nie będzie mógł przekopać ani zjeść roślin. Jest wrażliwy na wszystkie rośliny lobujące. Jego łopata nie zapewnia też ochrony przed pociskami kierowanymi ponad, obok, pod lub z tyłu niego. Etymologia Słowo excavator w języku polskim oznacza archeologa prowadzącego wykopaliska. Może to tłumaczyć wygląd Excavatora Zombie oraz obecność blokującej pociski łopaty. Opis w Suburban Almanac Toughness: Protected Speed: Speedy Digs up plants and throws them behind him. Damage: blocks incoming projectiles, but is vulnerable to lobbed shots Excavator Zombie once heard a song about having a hammer. He liked the idea, but decided it was too mainstream for him - so he got a shovel. Now he's confident that he's clearly the coolest zombie, the others are just too jealous to admit it. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Chroniona Szybkość: Polepszona Wykopuje rośliny i przerzuca za siebie. Obrażenia: blokuje nadchodzące pociski, ale jest podatny na lobowane strzały. Excavator Zombie pewnego razu usłyszał piosenkę o posiadaniu młotka. Polubił ten pomysł, ale stwierdził, że jest to zbyt typowe dla niego - wziął więc łopatę. Teraz jest przekonany o tym, że jest oczywiście najfajniejszym zombie, a pozostali są po prostu zbyt zazdrośni, by to przyznać. Występowanie *Player's House: Piñata Party *Lost City: Dni 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 29, 30, 31, 32, Temple of Bloom, Rescue the Gold Bloom Epic Quest – Step 8 *Neon Mixtape Tour: Rescue the Gold Bloom Epic Quest – Step 8 *Modern Day: Dni 12, 25, 34, Highway to the Danger Room (tylko przez portal) Strategie Słabością Excavatora Zombie są wszystkie rośliny lobujące. Skuteczne okażą się również wszelkie rośliny, których pociski ignorują łopatę. Jeśli występuje sam bez Parasol Zombie, jest dosyć łatwy do pokonania. Jednak, gdy występuje wraz z Parasol Zombie, rodzaj roślin możliwych do wykorzystania maleje. Nie da się go spowolnić przy użyciu Wall-nuta, ponieważ przekopie go na inne pole. Strategia bez Parasol Zombie Standardowo powinno użyć się roślin lobujących. Będą one skuteczne zarówno przeciwko Excavatorowi Zombie, jak i pozostałym zombie. Można wykorzystać Winter Melona lub Kernel-pulta, gdyż te dwie rośliny dodatkowo go spowolnią lub unieruchomią. Najlepiej wspomagać je Bloomerangiem, który zaatakuje również zombie przemieszczające się za nim. Inną strategią jest także umieszczenie Split Pea mniej więcej w 1/3 planszy. Początkowo będzie on nieskuteczny, gdyż jego pociski będą blokowane przez łopatę. Zmienia się to z chwilą przekopania go na inne pole. Zacznie on atakować Excavatora od tyłu, co spowoduje, że zombie ten nie będzie jak miał się obronić. Dobrze ustawić wraz z nim inną roślinę lobującą o niskim koszcie, np. Kernel-pulta. Strategia z Parasol Zombie Na kolejnych poziomach Lost City Excavator Zombie będzie się przemieszczał wraz z Parasol Zombie. W takim układzie rośliny lobujące, chociaż pokonają Excavatora, nie będą mogły skutecznie zaatakować Parasol Zombie. Jednocześnie rośliny mogące pokonać Parasol Zombie, nie pokonają Excavatora. Najlepiej użyć wtedy Bloomeranga, Laser Beana, czy też Fume-shrooma. Najskuteczniejszy w przypadku dużej ilości zombie na linii okaże się Laser Bean, zaś w innej sytuacji Bloomerang. Najlepiej wtedy rośliny te ustawić w taki sposób (zakładając obecność Sunflowera lub innej rośliny produkującej słońca): 30px 30px 30px 30px Powinno się postawić na tyle dużo roślin produkujących słońca, by mieć je pod dostatkiem, gdyż obie te rośliny są drogie. Układ przedstawiony powyżej należy powtórzyć na każdej linii. Tym więcej ustawimy tych roślin, tym lepiej, ponieważ ataki będą skuteczniejsze, ale zachowaniem podanej kolejności. Galeria Ciekawostki *Kiedy Excavator Zombie przekopie Potato Mine lub Primal Potato Mine zanim uzbroją się, aktywują się na polu, na którym wylądują. *Kiedy straci ramię, nie będzie widoczna kość jak u większości zombie. **Tak samo dzieje się u Chicken Wrangler Zombie i Poncho Zombie. *Jego łopata ma nieskończoną wytrzymałość. Zobacz też *Parasol Zombie en:Excavator Zombie Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Lost City Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Lost City